1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging mold, particularly to a packaging mold with electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a to FIG. 1c, show a conventional packaging mold comprising a lower mold 1 and an upper mold (not shown), wherein the lower mold 1 combines the upper mold to package dice. The conventional packaging mold 1 comprises a recess 11 for receiving a packaging substrate 12. The recess 11 comprises an inner wall 111 to connect an outer wall 121 of the packaging substrate 12, wherein height of the inner wall 111 is substantially equal to the height of the outer wall 121. The recess 11 further comprises a plurality of position pins 112, 113 for passing through a plurality of position holes 122, 123 of the packaging substrate 12 in order to position the packaging substrate 12 into the recess 11.
The packaging substrate 12 comprises: a first copper-mesh layer 124, a dielectric layer 125, a second cooper-mesh layer 126, a plurality of position holes 122, 123, and an outer wall 121. The first cooper-mesh layer 124 is formed on the periphery of the packaging substrate 12 and extends to the outer wall 121 to electrically connect the inner wall 111 of the recess 11. The second cooper-mesh layer 126 is formed on the periphery of a bottom side of the packaging substrate 12 and extends to the outer wall 121 to electrically connect the inner wall 111 of the recess 11. The dielectric layer 125 is formed between the first copper-mesh layer 124 and the second copper-mesh layer 126.
The position holes 122, 123 are formed on the periphery of the packaging substrate 12 and penetrate through the top side and the bottom side. The position holes 122, 123 are used for receiving the position pins 112, 113 to position the packaging substrate 12 in the recess 11 of the mold 1. An inner side of the position holes 122, 123 is coated with a conducting layer or conducting materials to electrically connect the position pins 112, 113. In addition, the first copper-mesh layer 124 and the second copper-mesh layer 126 are electrically connected to the position holes 122, 123 and the electrically connected to the position pins 112, 113.
Static charge is often generated when objects of different materials connect and then separate. Therefore, dramatic static charge is generated when separating the packaging substrate 12 and the packaging mold 1 in encapsulation. In some conventional packaging mold, the outer wall 121 of the packaging substrate 12 is designed to electrically connect the inner wall 111 of the recess 11, and the position holes 122, 123 of the packaging substrate 12 is also designed to electrically connect the position pins 112, 113, so that static electric charges are conducted via the packaging mold 1, preventing damage to the dice on the packaging substrate 12.
Referring to FIG. 1b and FIG. 1c, injection pins 131, 132 are used for pushing the packaging substrate 12 out of the recess 11. As the reason that the duration of pushing is quite short, static charge still remains in the packaging substrate 12 instead of conducting completely via the inner wall 111 of the recess and the position pins 112, 113 after separating the packaging substrate 12 and the recess 11. The static charge generated when separating still damages the dice on the packaging substrate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and advanced packaging mold so as to solve the above problem.